


Four Times Anakin is a Klutz and the One Time Obi-Wan Falls

by Sniffing



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 4+1 fic, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, anakin is seriously a mess, klutz!Anakin, obi-wan denies that he thinks its cute, small amounts of drinking, using the force for mundane tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker is a very clumsy person, and sometimes Obi-wan doesn't know what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Refresher

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with an Obikin plot for the longest time now, and I have an idea, but I'm afraid of having to commit to something as long as what I'm thinking (because I have a tendency to drop all really long, plotty fics I ever write) so I decided to do something simple like a 4+1 after being inspired by dropping my bottle of soap in the shower today. Plus Hayden Christensen is the clumsiest little cutie on the set of the prequels so why can't Anakin be too?

**1\. The Refresher**

It had been a long day for Obi-wan and his former padawan, Anakin. The two had just gotten back from their last mission—spending their last couple of weeks helping set up a reform for the Senate to pass. This, however, had back-fired. As it turned out, a Sith mercenary had been sent out to take the life of the head chairman of a prominent committee. Obi-wan and his partner successfully detained the mercenary and incarcerated the man who hired her, however, their job was far from over. The political battle still had to be fought. Nonetheless, trial dates were yet to be posted, so meanwhile the two Jedi could relax.

The first thing Obi-wan did after crossing the threshold of the apartment door was take a trip to the refresher. He needed a hot shower to wash the stress away, relax his aching muscles, and clear his mind. It felt as though he hadn’t taken a shower in weeks, despite having just taken one the day before. Obi-wan never counted showers outside of his own apartment as _real_ showers. Those showers were fast, solely for the purpose of getting clean. A _true_ shower is meditative and soothing, and despite trying his best, he couldn’t find any other shower besides those in his own residence to hold either of those qualities.

Because of this, Obi-wan was always the one to take longer showers when at home. Usually, the man would only leave after the water had ran cold. It’s not that he was doing so on purpose, he just gets lost in his own head.

This time was no different than any other.

Obi-wan stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and threw on his house-clothes, which included a casual dark sweater and a comfortable pair of trousers. He sensed for Anakin through the Force, and found that his younger counterpart was feeling a little more than slightly irked. Obi-wan sighed and braced himself for the worst.

“You used up all of the hot water again, didn’t you?” Anakin interrogated as Obi-wan walked by nonchalantly. The younger Jedi was spread out on the couch in the common room, still in his robes.

Obi-wan didn’t feel up to dealing with Anakin at the moment. “I can sense that you’re angry. Anger leads you down the wrong path, you know.”

“What, over a little shower?” Anakin asked sarcastically.

He didn’t even give the elder Jedi a chance to reply, “Fine, I’ll take a cold one.”

Obi-wan rolled his eyes over Anakin’s impatience. Had it never occurred to the young Jedi to simply wait until the water had heated up again? No matter, Obi-wan would keep his mouth shut; this could be a good lesson in patience for his former padawan.

He was deeply invested in unpacking his suitcase and tidying up here and there, when Obi-wan heard a loud thud, followed by “ _Shit!”_ Operating completely on instinct, the Jedi knew Anakin had somehow hurt himself. What if he had fallen on his head and would enter a coma and be stuck in a vegetative state for the rest of his miserable life? What if he would lose his partner in crime, his other-half, his _soulmate_?

Fearing the worst, Obi-wan rushed into the refresher. The shower curtain was all mussed up and the rod was fallen. The waxy sheet was clutched by the mechanical hand of Anakin, who was positioned awkwardly half-way out of the tub. The rod had fallen onto his shoulders and he was hunched as if he were just reaching for something.

Despite the noticeably uncomfortable position Anakin was in, the first thing Obi-wan noticed was Anakin’s toned body. His skin still held a caramel tan from a previous mission in Tatooine, and underneath, his muscles were tense. His barely-wet, tangled hair perfectly complemented his face. Obi-wan couldn’t help himself from checking his former padawan out, but his eyes only made it half-way up his body.

Fortunately, Anakin was too caught up in his compromising situation to notice being checked out. “Shit. I dropped my shampoo bottle out here somewhere.”

Obi-wan inwardly shook himself free of his Skywalker-induced trance. “How did you manage that? It appears as though you haven’t even been in the shower for more than a few seconds.”

Anakin slid fully out of the tub and began reaching for the bottle of shampoo, which had fallen in the crevice between the cupboard and the tub. This put him in a very vulnerable position—bent down with his ass in the air—and Obi-wan couldn’t help but heat up.

“I was getting in the shower, and I had grabbed the bottle, but once the water hit my back, it was so cold that I jumped and the bottle flew out of my hands,” Anakin recalled as he readjusted to better reach the bottle.

“For Force’ sake!” Obi-wan cried out as he used the Force to float the bottle into his hands, mostly because he wanted to get Anakin out of such a raunchy position. He examined the many battle scars riddled across the young Jedi’s body, “You’d think for a warrior such as yourself, you wouldn’t be such a pussy around a little cold water.”

Anakin turned and swiped the bottle from Obi-wan’s hand with his mechanical one. “It’s not my fault there’s not any hot water left!”

“It’s not my fault you’re a klutz!” Obi-wan retaliated snippily. However, he despite pretending to be unaffected, his increasing interest in Anakin’s body was beginning to show in that he was blushing heavily.

“I’m sorry, I was worried you’d done something to kill yourself, but, seeing as you’re fine, I’ll be leaving, if you don’t mind,” Obi-wan trilled. Before Anakin could say anything else, the elder Jedi slammed the door shut behind him and went to sit on his bed and review what just happened in his head.

This was normal, Obi-wan attempted to convince himself. This was perfectly normal. Being attracted to somebody didn’t mean he was any less of a Jedi. As long as this didn’t happen again, everything would be fine.


	2. Pots and Pans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin manages to get himself into trouble on their day off.

**2\. Pots and Pans**

Of course, things never seem to go Obi-wan’s way.

                The two had the day off—it was nice for a change. Not much had changed in the status of the trial yet, however, he and Anakin had received the dates for the first session. They would report to Coruscant in two weeks’ time.

                Obi-wan decided that today was a good day. No Sith Lords to destroy. No corrupt politicians to battle. Just Anakin, Obi-wan, booze, and holos. Obi-wan was a heavy drinker, and if he wasn’t too careful, he would probably drink himself into coma. Thankfully, Anakin was there to closely monitor the elder Jedi’s alcoholic intake.

                To top everything off, Anakin was in a particularly good mood, and when Anakin is in a good mood, he’s a very generous person. He’d spent the morning pampering Obi-wan, just because he felt like it.

                  “So what do you want to watch now?” Obi-wan asked as he turned to his former padawan.

                Anakin finished sipping from his glass of water (he wasn’t a drinker). “I dunno. You decide.”

                Obi-wan shrugged. Alcohol made him indecisive.

                “Are you hungry?” Piped Anakin, suddenly getting up from his chair as if struck by inspiration, “I think you need some food to offset the shit you’re drinking.”

                Now, if Obi-wan was fully functional, he would remember that Anakin was an awful cook. Everybody knew it, except Anakin it seemed. The young Jedi was always suggesting to cook meals, and would appear hurt when others told him they didn’t want him to cook. They would always make up excuses as to why he shouldn’t show off his culinary skills, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but Anakin would still get upset.

                Obi-wan leaned back against the back of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling particularly self-satisfied. He didn’t expect what happened next at all, something he’d beat himself up about later.

                Once again, there was a loud clang, as if all of the pots and pans they owned had fallen from ten feet onto a hard wooden surface. Obi-wan whipped around on the couch and peered over the counter into the kitchen, finding that that’s exactly what happened. Anakin had somehow managed to cover himself almost completely in a pile of pots. The rack usually hanging above the island was now partially tangled into Anakin’s hair.

                Obi-wan scoffed, “How do you manage to get yourself into these situations, Anakin?”

                The young Jedi rolled over in the pile of pans and groaned. “I was just reaching for the big one and I knocked the rack. The whole thing fell,” he said lowly.

                Obi-wan rolled his eyes and went to help his former padawan. He kneeled down beside Anakin and placed one hand on his shoulder. “Now seriously, did you hit your head?” He examined Anakin’s eyes carefully to check for dilation.

                “Well yeah,” Anakin hissed as he yanked the rack from his hair, “I’m hit pretty much everywhere. I think my body will become one giant bruise.”

                Luckily, he didn’t appear to have a concussion, however, he was banged up pretty bad. His lip was busted and bleeding slightly and his left eye was swelling. There was no telling how many injuries the young Jedi sustained on his body.

                “Well, I guess you’re going to need a lot of ice packs,” Obi-wan chortled. Not that Anakin being injured was funny, but rather the whole situation, and the fact that only Anakin would be able to get himself into such a mess.

                Anakin smiled (as much as he could with his swelling lip) and his eyes met Obi-wan’s. He appeared zoned out. Obi-wan felt himself blush. The alcohol was beginning to numb his inhibitions, if only slightly, and Anakin’s eyes on him made him feel giddy.

                But it was time to end it, he couldn’t allow his former padawan to stay on the floor like this. “Anakin,” He whispered.

                Anakin blinked back to reality and Obi-wan helped him up. “Can you walk?” The elder man asked gently.

                Anakin limped gracelessly to the counter, where he steadied himself. Ceasing his opportunity, Obi-wan rushed to the young Jedi’s side and wrapped an arm around him.

                “You’re being quite touchy-feely, aren’t you?” Anakin asked with a suggestive smirk. He wrapped his arm around his master and carefully situated his balance.

                Obi-wan hoped Anakin didn’t notice the bright red blush on his face. “I only think you need the assistance.”

                “Assist away,” Anakin sang dramatically, a hint of sarcasm hidden in his tone.

                Obi-wan helped him to the couch and sat him down. The older man plopped down next to Anakin. “I’m going to keep you here so you don’t do anything foolish again.”

                Anakin sighed, “Fine.” He glared at his counterpart, however, Obi-wan was quickly caught by Anakin’s light blue eyes.

                He never realized before how pretty his former padawan’s eyes were until that moment. They held a certain intensity that Obi-wan had never seen in another’s eyes before. They told a story that he just had to hear, however, it was as if the teller was speaking so softly, or perhaps in a foreign language, and Obi-wan was just straining to hear. He wanted to—

                “Master? _Obi-wan_!” Obi-wan was suddenly snapped back into reality. “Were you just staring at me? What, is my face an ugly, swollen mess now? Am I really that hideous?”

                “Of course, not,” Obi-wan retorted snappily, “Don’t say that about yourself.” He felt his palms begin to sweat. That idiot.

                Anakin let out a _hmph_ that sounded more like a laugh and turned his head to the holoprojector. Obi-wan began worrying himself about how Anakin was perceiving the situation. No more alcohol tonight, he concluded finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't cheesy. Tomorrow everything is closed due the weather, so I hope to have the next chapter up by then. This chapter was self-edited so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.


	3. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin attempts to do more chores than he can handle to so that Obi-wan would cheer up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! In this chapter, I was forced to diverge from the usual limited pov, so be aware that it switches once, from Anakin, then back to Obi-wan. I apologize, as this was poor planning on my part, I tried to make it as smooth as possible, and I hope to whatever divine entity may be out there that it doesn't take away from the flow of the chapter, but it was a necessary evil. POV changes aren't necessarily something I practice often, so I'm sorry if you find the transition rough. (ps let's pretend pizza rolls exist in Star Wars for a moment m'kay lol)

**3\. Chores**

                It was a long day at the trial, no progress was made whatsoever. After they were dismissed, they were freed to go home and weren’t needed back in court for a while. So, home they went, where they would be safe from dogging journalists, and possible Sith-sympathizers. Since the Jedi duo weren’t sure how long they were needed, they had packed as much as they could fit in their packs and ordered a hotel room. The hotel had been one of the higher rated ones, too. Free complimentary breakfast, cooked by the finest chefs. A nice view. A large and deep pool and a hot tub. Free access to the gym. Nice atmosphere. Except instead of luxury, and vacationing, they were met with the room cancellation fee of disappointment.

                The two men stumbled through the door into their boring old apartment, both brimming with dismay.

                Obi-wan took one look at where the carpet began (past the threshold of the kitchen) and turned to Anakin. “You didn’t vacuum like you were supposed to before we left, didn’t you?”

                “I thought it was your turn! Besides, it doesn’t even look that bad,” Anakin retorted, gesturing to the tan material.

                Obi-wan sighed. “We’ve been over this, Anakin. You need to vacuum this kind of carpet often to keep it new-looking. It’s just going to wear down if you don’t. You were the one who liked it in the first place, mind you, not me!”

                Anakin crossed his arms. “That still doesn’t give me a reason to have to be the one to vacuum this time.”

                “Listen, Anakin, I’m not as young as I used to be. I need breaks from time to time. I’m tired right now, so I want to take a nap. I expect to see this place clean when I wake up.” Obi-wan ordered. He flung his bag over his shoulder and staggered off in the direction of his room. “I would appreciate it if you _don’t_ wake me.”

                Anakin huffed and balled his hands into fists. He almost came back with a sarcastic quip, but his concern for his former master outweighed the satisfaction of having the last word in the argument. Even if he didn’t want to, he would have to do all of the chores today.

                He fished the vacuum out of the closet. It had a silent motor, thankfully. He plugged it in and turned it on, when suddenly, an idea hit him. If he would dust and clean the sink, too, Obi-wan would be even happier with him. Perhaps it would even cheer the elder Jedi up a little. But how to do that before Obi-wan wakes up?

                The idea to use the Force struck Anakin immediately. It would be great practice, and besides, it wouldn’t be anything he couldn’t handle. He turned off the vacuum and headed into the kitchen, where he dug through the different cleaners under the sink to find the dusting agent and an old rag. He set both on the counter next to the sink and soaped up the sponge.

                He concentrated deeply, drawing out the Force and channeling it to the sponge in the sink. The sponge began to gently scrub the sides of the sink, and Anakin, feeling self-satisfied, moved onto channeling the Force into the vacuum. It turned on and slowly swept back and forth. Despite it being a little more draining than he had hoped, Anakin moved on to dust the counter and the shelves.

                Expending energy like this was making him quite hungry. He left behind the rag and solvent—using the Force to continue dusting—and made a B-line for the freezer. He pulled out a bag of pizza rolls, emptied it onto a plate, and placed it into the microwave. Anakin had at some point rewired the microwave so that the buttons didn’t beep when pressed, as it was annoying and unnecessary. He was glad his hard work payed off when he silently set the timer for three minutes.

                A cold sweat ran down Anakin’s face. Everything was quiet besides the soft whirring of the microwave. Concentrating on three completely independent objects was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. It was taking quite the toll on him. But at least Obi-wan would be happy when he awoke.

                An extremely loud beep from the microwave startled Anakin so much that he lost his concentration, and the Force no longer possessed any of the objects. It wasn’t just one short beep, either, it was long and incessant. Obi-wan, the light sleeper he was, was sure to be aroused by it.

                Anakin cursed himself after hearing the particularly pissed off voice of Obi-wan yelling his name. He quickly opened the microwave and took out the plate. The young Jedi hoped to the Force that his former master would just go back to sleep. But, as luck would have it, Anakin was soon staring at a baggy-eyed Obi-wan.

                “What the hell was that all about?” Obi-wan hissed.

                Anakin’s gaze moved around the room, pointing in any direction except Obi-wan’s face. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “You see, I decided that if I did three times the work, you’d wake up and be happy with me. So I used the Force to dust and clean the sink, as well as vacuum. But I got hungry, so I made pizza rolls.”

                Obi-wan laughed and Anakin shifted uncomfortably. The older Jedi felt himself blush. He felt a slight fear of unacceptance in their bond. All this boy wanted to do was make him happy. How flattering!

                “Master?” Obi-wan could hear Anakin swallow hard.

                “I guess it’s the thought that counts,” Obi-wan laughed as he looked around, seeing the obvious streaks in the carpet leading up to the still-running vacuum, the sudsy sink, and a line of dust against the rag on the counter.

                Anakin looked at his former master with a confused expression, despite Obi-wan gently smiling back and shaking his head. He answered all of Anakin’s unspoken questions by stealing a pizza roll off the plate in the younger Jedi’s hand and throwing it into his mouth, attempting not to appear as if the molten innards were searing his tongue and cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have a very stressful piano event this Saturday, where I play for a judge, and I'll be celebrating my birthday that day as well since it's actually on Monday and Mondays suck. If I'm not able to update tomorrow, don't expect a chapter until Sunday. And like always, this chapter wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors.


	4. Packing Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin are finally subpoenaed to Coruscant, but that means packing, and what exactly could go wrong?

**4\. Packing Luggage**

                Finally, the trial was getting somewhere. Anakin and Obi-wan were subpoenaed to court, and were beginning to pack their things. They had decided to get a room at that nice hotel again, even if it did cost a lot of money. Anakin was too excited about it the last time for Obi-wan to not grant the young Jedi’s wishes and rent a room. Both were in high spirits as they looked through brochures for the best tourist sites on Coruscant. However, for the sake of their own security, the duo decided that it would be best if they limited their trips outside the hotel, at least until after their testimonies.

                 Today, they would be heading out, but they had gotten a late start at packing. This lead to the two rushing to get the most done in the least amount of time as possible.

                “Anakin, you’ll be the one to get the laundry today,” Obi-wan called out from the bathroom. He was busy packing toiletries for the both of them.

                Anakin grabbed the laundry basket from Obi-wan’s room. “Okay, I’m going now,” he replied.

                Anakin head out of their apartment and down the stairs to the communal laundry room. Since the two Jedi had very similar clothing, they would often use two separate washers to do their laundry, then fold their clothes in opposite sides of the basket, and that way, they were able to tell what was whose.

                Obi-wan was finishing up putting toothbrushes and toothpaste into neat little baggies when his comlink suddenly rang. It was Padme.

                _“Hello? Obi-wan? Could you tell Anakin to answer his comlink already? I can’t get a hold of him, and it’s beginning to get on my nerves.”_ Obi-wan could hear the young politician attempting to not let her temper show.

Obi-wan folded his arms. “He’s in the laundry room right now, can I take a message?”

                _“I’d rather speak with him personally, if that’s alright. It’s something regarding one of my friends. He’d be interested in hearing it. Could you go get him, please? If it’s not too much trouble, this is rather urgent,”_ Padme asked.

                Obi-wan sighed and began making his way down to the laundry room, putting Padme on hold. Anakin was at the bottom of the stairs with the laundry basket in his hands.

                “Hey, master,” he called from where he stood.

                Obi-wan waved him off, “Padme’s been trying to get a hold of you for a while now.”

                Anakin, seeming as though he already knew what was going to be said, started rushing up the flight of stairs, basket in arms. “I knew it! Kilai got herself into a speeder accident again, didn’t she? That girl is so clumsy and accident-prone, I don’t know how she—“

                As if the Force had a sense of humor, Anakin suddenly tripped on the stair case, and came crashing down with a thud, hitting his cheek in the process. Obi-wan didn’t have enough time to save the laundry basket, which was laying at the bottom of the staircase—its contents strewn all over the stairwell.

                If Obi-wan wasn’t stressed from packing, chances are he would’ve been laughing his ass off at the irony. However, he wasn’t laughing, he was scrambling to pick up the various articles of clothing surrounding him.

                “What the hell was that?” Obi-wan bellowed, picking up a sock and flinging it in the general direction of the laundry basket, “Now how are we going to figure out what’s whose?”

                Anakin propped himself up on his knees to set the basket upright and begin filling it with clothing. “We can’t worry about that right now, we don’t have time to sort everything. We’ll just figure it out when we get to the hotel.”

                Obi-wan wasn’t fond of this plan, but knowing that they could very well miss their check-in time, he complied. Eventually, after the two picked up everything they could find, they headed back up to their apartment. Obi-wan held the basket as Anakin stared at his feet, either in shame or to watch his feet. The elder Jedi assumed it was the latter.

                Once they got back to the apartment, Obi-wan handed Anakin the comlink. The man floated it around with the Force and listened to Padme ranting about her friend’s accident as he shoved more clothing into the suitcase than could fit. He sat on it while Obi-wan zipped it closed, then teamed up to fill his former master’s suitcase. Obi-wan was much more careful about folding than Anakin had been, and of course, the suitcase closed with ease.

                After Padme had finished informing the two Jedi about what had happened to her friend, they promised her a visit sometime in the near future and wished her well, then hung up.

                “Of all times to call…” Obi-wan mumbled to himself. It wasn’t that he was mad with her. He was mad that he hadn’t gotten up earlier, and none of this would’ve happened.

                Finally, they were able to take off.

 

                They had just barely arrived in time for check-in. The duo stumbled into the lobby of the hotel and lumbered to the desk, arguing the whole way. Anakin set his eyes on the pretty receptionist behind the counter, and after receiving the room keys, he gave her a wink and whispered lowly, “You know where to find me.”

                Obi-wan, feeling extremely jealous, elbowed Anakin in the stomach. “That’s enough,” he hissed, and turned away to hide his now bright pink face.

                “The Jedi code doesn’t mention one-night stands now, does it?” Anakin retorted once they arrived in the marble elevator.

                “It’s not about the Jedi code,” Obi-wan mumbled. To his displeasure, Anakin had heard.

                “Then what’s it about?”

                Luckily, Obi-wan was a quick thinker, “Your own health, and for the sake of myself not having to witness everything.”

                The elevator doors opened up and the two made their way to the room. The room itself was probably worth their apartment’s value tenfold. The carpet was a deep red with a golden pattern. The walls and ceiling were a warm off-white, with mahogany trim.

                “There’s only one bed,” Anakin observed, raising an eyebrow.

                “Anakin, don’t be childish. I ordered a room with one bed to save on costs. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before,” recalled Obi-wan gesturing to the bed. It was made up with very expensive sheets and comfortable looking pillows.

                There was a rather awkward silence, which was broken by Anakin sighing and setting his bag on a chair that was definitely worth more than anything they owned. “I’m gonna get in the refresher,” Anakin said.

                Obi-wan sighed and sat down on the climate control unit. He stared out the window at the countless skyscrapers and the busy streets glowing orange from the setting sun, feeling a tug of nostalgia. It was times like these that were useful for meditating. But right now, he was so full of thoughts that he couldn’t manage to wipe his mind clean. Does Anakin know how he felt? How would the young Jedi react?

                Having taken a shower in the morning, Obi-wan decided that he would just get comfortable. He pulled his suitcase onto his bed and unzipped it. He set out sleep clothes and removed his robes. While pulling on the dark sweater, he noticed something was different. Obi-wan looked down at himself, then turned and looked to look into the mirror.

                The sweater was bigger than it should’ve been. It also smelled of Anakin. Obi-wan blushed and held the sleeves up to his nose to immerse himself in the sweet, fruity, yet still masculine scent. If someone had asked him to describe Anakin, Obi-wan would need only to have them to take in this aroma.

                Realizing that he’d been zoned out for longer than intended and that Anakin would be getting out of the refresher soon, Obi-wan slipped on the bottoms he had set out and cleared the bed off.

                As if on cue, Anakin opened the door of the refresher, and much to Obi-wan’s shock, he was wearing a tee that appeared a little too tight on him. The elder Jedi felt himself grow hot as his gaze brushed against toned muscles that were too defined by the shirt.

                “I didn’t realize you were so small,” Anakin said innocently, though the smirk on his face was anything _but_ innocent.

                Obi-wan groaned, “Shut up, Anakin.” As quickly as possible, without much care for the neatness of the sheets, he slid under the covers and turned towards the window.

                “It seems we’re a little pissy tonight,” Anakin jested. Obi-wan pulled the covers over his head and felt his eyes roll into his head as he again entered bliss from Anakin’s aroma.

                “What’s wrong, Obi-wan?” He was knocked from this trance when he felt his former padawan’s weight on the opposite side of the bed.

                “Nothing,” he grumbled, “get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

                Anakin turned out the light and crawled into the bed. Obi-wan wondered why his former padawan wasn’t changing out of something that appeared so uncomfortable, and to his dismay, the first conclusion his mind suggested was that Anakin was simply being a tease. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head, but they wouldn’t go, and it didn’t help that the younger man was brushing against him every now and then, and that he was submersed in scent heaven. It was then that Obi-wan decided he was in for a hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there was a bit of a wait with this one. I really hope this chapter was wort the wait. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors.


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan gets a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything was closed today due to the weather, and I had been working on this on and off throughout the day. I decided to lower the rating because there really isn't anything too inappropriate in this fic, and at the time I started this, I wasn't so sure. I would've probably submitted this yesterday, however, on monday, my phone was stolen, and I was extremely distraught, especially considering that it was my birthday. Don't worry, though. Yesterday we managed to get a really good deal with the phone company, and I got an even better phone, so I'm really happy now, but I spent my time setting everything up on my new phone, so I didn't have time to write.

                **+1. Falling**

               It had been a long and rather dull day in the courtroom. All of the rambling and political jargon nearly lulled Anakin to sleep, however, Obi-wan—who had been smart enough to nearly overdose on caffeine beforehand—wouldn’t allow him the luxury. When it was finally time for them to give their testimonies, the two quickly caught a second wind, so as to not allow their guard to drop in case they were attacked. Obi-wan figured that nobody had challenged them out of downright fear. It didn’t bother him, though. No confrontation was the best kind of confrontation.

                Eventually, the Jedi duo managed squirm out of the crowd of reporters without being dogged too harshly; there were more interesting people present to interview anyways. For this, both were thankful, however, it didn’t stop them from keeping watch for anybody who gave them the stink-eye.

                The only wound sustained on the way back to the hotel was on Obi-wan’s wallet, as Anakin would _not_ stop insisting that they stop at local shops, and he had spent the last of his credits (he assured Obi-wan would be paid back in full, perhaps even with some interest). They had stopped in a chocolatier, a music store, and a clothing shop. All of which flaunted extremely inflated prices.

                After getting back into their hotel room, Anakin sets his bags on the desk and examined the purchases. He pulled out a bag of treats that he had enjoyed from his youth at the Jedi Temple. Next, he pulled out a CD from his favorite musician. And finally, he retrieved a formal outfit from the last bag. 

                He turned to Obi-wan, and delivered a sweet smile. “Thank you for buying these things. I promise, they’ll go to good use, and you’ll get it all repaid.”

                Obi-wan rolled his eyes, attempting to hide that he found Anakin excessively cute when he was gracious.

He grabbed his night clothes from his suitcase, announced to his former padawan that he would be getting ready for bed, and headed into the refresher. As he changed and brushed his teeth, something felt rather strange. He could feel his bond with Anakin practically glowing. It was radiating with something rather unexplainable.

                When Obi-wan stepped out of the refresher, he was met with the most amazing sight he had seen in his life. Anakin was dressed in a black, form-fitting suit, cloaked by a black cape that cascaded from his shoulders and cuffs of his sleeves. He was holding the bag of treats in his hand.

                “Catch!” He cried, and threw a sweet into the air at Obi-wan. The elder Jedi was so caught off guard that he was barely able to catch it in his hands, rather than his mouth, which was what Anakin appeared to have been originally planning for.

                “What is this, Anakin?” Obi-wan asked, face bright pink and hot.

                “I don’t know, what would you like to call it?” Anakin replied, his tone of voice rather seductive. Obi-wan was being reeled in.

                He stayed silent. Anakin took the liberty of breaking the silence. “I know more than I let on, Obi-wan. You hide it well, but I can sense it in our bond.”

                Obi-wan, stricken with sudden grief and embarrassment, hung his head and stared at the ground in shame. “It’s not the way of the Jedi. I’m so sorry, I’ve failed you, as a Jedi, a master, and a friend.”

                Obi-wan wasn’t allowed to go on. Anakin placed his fingers on Obi-wan’s chin and lifted his head. Once again, Obi-wan found himself rapidly slipping away in Anakin’s eyes, as he was always prone to being. This time, however, he allowed himself to be spirited away. Anakin’s intentions were obvious.

                “Qui-gon had always said that the Jedi Code was created by someone with a stick up their ass,” Anakin whispered, growing closer to Obi-wan, their lips brushing lightly.

                “He was never so vulgar,” Obi-wan said, closing his eyes and preparing for the inevitable kiss.

                “Maybe I added my own personal flair to it,” Anakin breathed, immediately before closing the gap between their mouths.

                The kiss was slow and tentative, as if they were simply testing the waters. Anakin’s lips tasted sweet and salty, like the sweets he bought. The younger man pulled away at last, and his eyes flickered open to stare at Obi-wan’s. He smiled.

                “Well, before this starts getting too awkward, should I play some music?” He asked, however, he was already turning the music player on with the Force despite not giving Obi-wan enough time to answer.

                “This is what you wanted to buy these things for?” Obi-wan asked, though it was more of a revelation than a genuine question.

                “Of course. I’m such a Casanova, aren’t I?” Anakin winked confidently at his former master. “I’m just lucky you couldn’t figure it out beforehand. I really wanted this to be a surprise.”

                Obi-wan was at a loss for words. All this time, he was sure that he would forever remain silent about his amorous reveries regarding Anakin. This had to be a dream. It simply had to be. He bit his lip.

                “This isn’t a dream, don’t worry,” Anakin reassured. He took Obi-wan by the hand and guided him to the climate control unit, where they both sat down.

                The younger Jedi didn’t remove his hand. He gently rubbed Obi-wan’s with his thumb and smiled. Obi-wan felt his heart begin to race, double the tempo of the song currently playing.

                “You know, I always thought you were kind of cute,” Anakin said finally.

                Obi-wan gulped, “I think you grew on me,” It felt so surreal to be saying these words.

                Anakin suddenly wrapped his mechanical arm around Obi-wan’s shoulder and pulled him in. The heavy cape now draped over his back felt warm and safe, as if it were a shield protecting him from all of the negative in the galaxy. They began kissing again. Although, this time was less careful, and more passionate. Obi-wan nearly melted when Anakin snaked his tongue into his mouth. The hand on his squeezed reassuringly. Eventually, the two Jedi had moved as close to each other as they possibly could be without sitting on each other. Obi-wan’s free hand was tangled in Anakin’s thick hair.

                Anakin wrapped his mechanical arm around the small of Obi-wan’s back and his flesh hand cushioned his head as they migrated into lying position—Anakin on top of Obi-wan. Though, Obi-wan was quickly slipping off the side of the climate control unit.

                He fell onto the floor with a thud. “Fuck!” He cursed.

                Anakin burst out laughing, letting the moment soak in before holding a hand out to Obi-wan to help him to his feet.

                “If we’re going to do this, it has to be on a bed,” Obi-wan snorted.

                Anakin began laughing again, “Wow, you’re vanilla. I just thought I’d spice it up a bit.”

                “We ought to be comfortable, though,” said Obi-wan. Anakin nodded in agreement.

                This time, Obi-wan took the lead, and pushed Anakin against the headboard of the bed, straddling him and pinning him down and kissing him hungrily. Anakin gasped softly at Obi-wan’s sudden aggressiveness, but complied with the tongue persistently trying to enter his mouth. Anakin’s hands made their way up and down Obi-wan’s back and pulled their groins together.

                As the two began working on their clothes, Obi-wan sighed and shook his head.

                “What?” Anakin asked, his face contorted with concern.

                “You know what we forgot?”

                “What?”

                “We didn’t vacuum before we left.”

                Anakin laughed and pulled Obi-wan into a hug. “You’re so funny.” He planted a kiss on the older man’s forehead then went back to unbuttoning his suit.

                Obi-wan removed his shirt and undid Anakin’s pants. He then stopped and whispered to himself, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

                “I can’t hear you,” Anakin prompted.

                Obi-wan sighed heavily. “I said that I don’t know what I’m doing.” He suddenly felt very embarrassed and self-conscious, curling into himself.

                Obi-wan felt Anakin’s hand rest on his cheek. “Hey, it’s only me,” the younger Jedi whispered. Feeling a sudden jolt of inspiration from this, Obi-wan regressed into a more primitive state of mind and shoved his hand into Anakin’s pants.

 

                “At the very least, you should wash your hands,” Obi-wan groaned. He and Anakin were now laying naked in the bed together. Obi-wan was laying on his back and Anakin on his side, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. The last song on the CD was coming to an end. It was ambient, and slow, and calming.

                “But I’m so comfortable,” Anakin whined, snuggling into Obi-wan.

                “Seriously, it’s gross to not clean yourself _somehow_.” Seeing as that Anakin was not going to move any time soon, Obi-wan knew he would have to negotiate.

                “If you go and wash your hands now, we’ll do more in the morning.” Anakin was up before Obi-wan could even finish his sentence. He chuckled to himself inwardly.

                He turned out the light and faced the window, staring out into the bustling city and smiling to himself. This was all so unreal. Everything that had happened tonight felt so much like a dream, but it wasn’t at all. Everything had really happened.

                Anakin stepped out of the refresher and climbed back into the bed. This time, curling up around Obi-wan and placing his mechanical hand over his chest. The older man smiled to himself and laced his fingers around Anakin’s gently.

                Anakin was and always will be the klutz. There was no arguing it. Except tonight, Obi-wan was the clumsy one. Tonight would be the night that he would remember as the night he had fallen, and _hard_ , for Anakin Skywalker.

_~Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow this is done. I really enjoyed writing this, and it became a much bigger hit than I ever thought it would. I'm so flattered!! I really do love all of you guys! I really hope you enjoyed this finale! I edited this myself, so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors.


End file.
